


Twisted Allure

by FaelynWalker



Category: Death Note
Genre: Doubt, M/M, Manipulation, Romance, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaelynWalker/pseuds/FaelynWalker
Summary: After having sex with Light, L contemplates on why he was drawn to his prime suspect.





	

L stared at the ceiling as he lay in bed, unable to fall asleep. His thoughts were an absolute mess. He turned to give a glare at the very person that was causing his inner turmoil, who was sleeping soundly despite the handcuff around his wrist. 

Light Yagami. Why was he the only one to get through the walls that L had painstakingly put up to keep all others out? Granted, L still didn't trust Light and would never risk telling him his name, but Light was still the only person he'd ever been this physically close to. L had never allowed anyone close enough to touch him in this manner. However, before he knew it, Light had swept him up in his pace and L found himself having sex with his prime suspect. 

L would readily admit that Light was one of the most attractive men, if not _the_ most attractive man he had ever seen. Light even knew how good-looking he was and took advantage of it, smirking whenever he caught L staring. _"Do you like what you see, Ryuuzaki?"_ he had said the first time, his expression smug. His smile grew wider as L just nodded, not bothering to put up a front about it. He had walked over to L until he was uncomfortably close, able to smirk down at him even though they were the same height due to L's slouching. L kept his gaze impassive as Light whispered seductively, _"Would you believe me if I said I found you just as appealing?"_ L wouldn't believe that for a second and was suspicious of Light's intentions, but he was flattered anyway. Yes, Light's confidence and appearance were definitely sexy. 

That wasn't it, though. L knew he wasn't that shallow. To him, Light's looks were secondary to his mind. L had never met someone who could keep up with his intellect before, let alone actually argue with and challenge him. It was exhilarating. He absolutely loved the way that Light understood him and could contribute intelligence to the investigation. Having an ally or opponent that could match him was something new, and L sometimes found himself wishing it was always like this. If Light wasn't Kira, maybe it could have been like this. L wasn't kidding himself; there was no doubt in his mind that Light was Kira. It was just that having an ally who could match him by his side made everything more interesting. 

However, L should have been able to rationally stay away from Light, even with all of his good points. The investigation always took precedence, and sleeping with the criminal was not the best way to go about that. He usually had complete control over himself, yet here he was, his body starting to ache in all the right ways after having sex with a suspected serial killer. His mind racing, L was forced to face an ugly truth on his own depravity, on why he found Light so attractive, on why he was in this situation. 

It was because Light was Kira. 

Rather than being repelled by how Light was Kira, L found himself drawn to him. It wasn't the just looks or smarts; it was Kira. The investigation of his life, the most interesting and exciting thing to ever happen to him was due to Kira. Kira had allowed all of this to be possible. This game of cat and mouse where L and Kira were playing both parts simultaneously was thrilling. Kira's mysterious way of killing and his great intelligence only drew L further into the investigation. Kira was constantly on his mind, which in turn meant that Light was constantly on his mind. He couldn't help being intrigued by him. 

Their competition was something that L loved, and the fact that their battle of wits was ongoing made him even more invested. This initiation of physical intimacy by Light could even be a power play or some sort of step to learn L's name. L wouldn't put it past Kira do to something this low, since he was just like L in that he was childish and hated to lose. Sadly, this dark thought of attempted manipulation didn't upset L. He just found that even more attractive. Their "game" is what drew L to Light. If Light wasn't Kira, L honestly wasn't sure if he would hold the same level of interest. 

L couldn't truly be with Light because he was Kira, but he only truly liked Light because he was Kira. This contradiction was almost maddening. L sighed, debating internally on whether or not this thing he had with Light should continue. In the end, he decided to go with it. If Light was using this an opportunity to get closer to him, he could use this relationship in the same way. And if Light had pure intentions...well, that was impossible. Anyway, it also helped that sex had felt really good with how skilled Light was. 

L would definitely take advantage of this opportunity. He was confident that if he played his cards right, he would win. After all, he was justice. 

 

 

As he slowly opened his eyes, L met Light's gaze. How long had Light been watching him sleep? L mentally added to Light's Kira percentage, but he couldn't help feeling pleased that Light's attention was solely on him. And then he felt annoyed with himself for feeling pleased. 

"Good morning, Ryuuzaki," Light murmured, a slight smile on his face as he leaned in and kissed L, melting away his tension. 

As they kissed, a very small and irrational part of L was hoping that Light could turn out to be innocent of Kira's crimes. That way, this bliss would have no dark and tragic end. 

Light deepened the kiss, bringing his hands to L's waist. L shuddered and responded in turn as he moved to grip Light's shoulders. The chain between them rattled as they shifted their bodies to hold each other more comfortably. 

A much larger and more rational part of L knew that Light was Kira, yet he was kissing him anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> As this is my sorry first attempt at a fanfic, I would love for some feedback! Please leave your thoughts below!


End file.
